jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pan
Peter Pan is a young boy who lives on the island of Never Land. He has a pixie who is his best friend and sidekick and is the current leader of the Lost Boys. He spends most days going on adventures and battling the notorious Captain Hook. Peter is voiced by Adam Wylie. Personality Peter Pan is incredibly adventurous and daring. His favorite activities include battling pirates, flying, and teasing Hook. He is respected and loved by nearly every inhabitant of Never Land-with the exception of Captain Hook and his crew. Hook despises Peter for cutting off his hand and feeding it to Tick-Tock the Crocodile during their first battle. Ever since, Peter and Hook have been toe-to-toe, constantly battling in the hope that one would finally "walk the plank". Abilities *'Flight:' Peter Pan's most unique trait is his ability to fly without any physical methods, he uses this to gain the advantage on those who cannot. *'Eternal Youth:' Peter Pan cannot age due to being in Never Land which he says nobody can grow up. *'Impersonations:' Peter Pan has an uncanny talent for impersonating others' voices, as he does when he imitates Hook and tries to trick Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones into walking backwards. Later he imitates Smee to lure out Hook, and in both cases Hook and his crew are fooled. Roles in the Series While Peter did not make an appearance in the series in Season One, Peter has been mentioned several times by Jake, his crew and even Captain Hook. Peter has left to explore the world outside of Never Land and left Jake and his crew to keep Captain Hook at bay. Some of the episodes revolve around a message sent to Jake by Peter to complete a task. In the episode "The Key to Skull Rock", Jake and his crew look through a huge telescope in Skull Rock and see a silhouette in the form of stars are seen in the night sky shaped just like Peter. Peter makes an appearance in the special episode Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns, and is voiced by Adam Wylie. In the special, Peter returns to Never Land to recruit Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully to find his shadow. Without his shadow, Peter is unable to fly causing more problems for the heroes and giving a plus to the revenge-seeking Captain Hook. Eventually, Peter and the shadow are rejoined and leave Never Land once again to explore new parts of the world. However, Peter promises that he'll be back soon. Peter returns once again in the special "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky", when the pirates lose their ship to Captain Hook in a race against The Jolly Roger. Jake and the crew call Peter for help, and the flying boy is able to learn that Jake and his crew can win Bucky back if they battle the Mighty Dragon and retrieve the legendary golden bell. The heroes do so, Bucky is saved, and Peter leaves once again to explore the world. Peter reappears once again in the special Jake's Never Land Rescue under the disguise of the mysterious figure known as "The Guardian" who arrives to explain that only the pirate who truly believes in himself can save Never Land from vanishing completely, Jake must break off from the rest of his crew and go alone on a mission to save the Forever Tree, the source of magic throughout all of Never Land. Episode Appearances *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns '' (First physical appearance in the show) *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky'' *'' Jake's Never Land Rescue'' Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Members of Jake's crew Category:Flying Characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Pre-teens